Hunter 80, Demon of the Flower Moon
by Slayer End
Summary: Seireitei Files of the Rukongai: Number 2357. Approximately 200 years ago, a mysterious entity that has been determined to be some type of Shinigami was discovered killing criminals and bandits throughout the 80th Districts by skinning them alive. AU


It was raining.

Pouring, really.

A loud pitter-patter resounded through the area as the raindrops fell across poorly built structures.

There was a splash in a puddle as a woman ran through a muddy, dirt road.

"Help!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

Behind her were several armed men. They were chasing after her.

"Help!" she screamed again, her voice cracking.

She ran into the forest. The men followed; they were holding lit, flaming torches.

The woman tripped over a root and collapsed in the mud. She tried to get up and flinched. She had cut her leg.

"Help!" she cried out.

The only sound that came as a response was a clap of thunder followed by the sounds of the men's footsteps in the puddles.

The woman tried to yell out for help again but her throat was too sore.

One of the men chasing her walked out from behind the bushes and saw her.

"Well… Today must be my lucky day… I get the first turn with the whore!" he called.

The woman closed her eyes as the man approached…

Then nothing…

She looked up to seen the man hanging from a noose, dead.

After a few minutes, she sneezed. She was getting a cold. She walked out of the forest and made her way home.

As she left, the rain and clouds cleared to reveal a big, full moon.

She turned and saw on the top of the tallest tree that there was a shadow.

It's 'eyes' flashed yellow and its arms flew out as it let out an inhuman roar.

"H-Hollow…" whispered the woman before she turned and ran home.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

'_My name is Yokai… Hanatsuki no Yokai… When I was an infant I died. Thus, I have no memories to speak of involving the living world. But, I do have memories of this place. _

'_I currently live in the West, Eightieth District of the Rukongai, Soul Society. Honestly, it's shitty here. The people, for the most part, are awful. I would always see injustice. I just couldn't take it. It was so… dishonorable. _

'_So, I used my intelligence and strength. I made tools and weapons. I taught myself how to use Reiatsu. I wouldn't stand around and watch as others died any longer. I refused to allow it. _

'_Using my tools and instincts, I traveled throughout the worst districts of the Rukongai. Then, I would kill the most twisted evildoers I could find. _

'_I've always known that I wasn't human. My blood is green, I… I look like a freaking crab. I need to wear a mask…All the time. I need to because, if I don't, people will hate me for how I look. If it helps, I hate myself too. When I knew I could help, I did. No questions asked. _

'_I have the ability to 'record' people's voices and mimic kido (Demon Art) attacks. Add to the fact that I've somehow unlocked a Zanpakutou (Soul Slayer). My Zanpakutou has a permanent shikai. It takes the form of some extremely long, sharp wrist blades on my right wrist and can turn me totally invisible. It also masks my presence and Reiatsu from literally everybody. I've trained myself to use my wrist blades in ways that others would see impossible. Honestly, wrist blades aren't used throughout Rukongai, so, I don't have a lot to worry about with people copying my Karyuudojutsu (Hunter Techniques). I stole a kidoho (Demon Art Cannon) about ten years ago and strapped it to my left wrist for easy use. Finally, there's my mask. It covers my face and allows me to see light, Reiatsu, and the same way as other people. Without my mask, I can see heat. _

'_In the fifty years that I've been here so far, I've been called many things… Vigilante? Hunter? Demon? All these describe me. I am far from proud of what I've done, but, I've been doing something for the greater good. I will wipe out the darkness of Heaven… or die trying.'_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Is the right place?" asked a man wearing a black Obi.

"Hai… Are you sure that we should be here? I mean… This guy's had to have killed over a hundred people." said another who appeared much younger.

"You're really worrying too much. This guy is probably just an urban legend and that's all." said the older.

"What about all those eye-witnesses. They claim he may be a Hollow."

"Hollow's have broken into Rukongai before, but, the people here are excessively more violent than in the lower districts. Hollows usually end up being slaughtered out here. Hell, even A-Class Hollows have died out here for underestimating these people."

"S-Seriously?!"

"Hai. Now, who do you think we should ask about this… what was his name again?"

"Th-They're calling him Yokai."

"…Yokai… as in 'demon'? How… appropriate. So, who do you think we should ask?"

"What about them?" asked the younger as he pointed to a group of men with swords on their sides.

"They look like gang members." said the older as he walked to investigate.

"Shi-Shinigami-dono, what a surprise!" said one of the men.

"Hai, well I can't say I'm too surprised to see gang members in the Eightieth District." said the older Shinigami.

"W-Wait, before you do anything, we're on your side." said one of the gang members.

The two Shinigami looked at each other in confusion.

"We're members and friends of the Shiba Clan. We formed this little group and plan on having the current head of house get some of his Shinigami allies to help us break up the upcoming gang war." said the first man.

"Gang war?!" the younger Shinigami almost shouted.

"Hai. All the gangs from the Northern districts of Seventy to Eighty have split up into two separate sides. We plan on helping a medium-sized group of Shinigami in beating down those gang members with as little casualties as possible."

"Well, you have the support of the Shihoin Clan." said the older Shinigami… the Taicho of the Second Division.

The two Shinigami had all but forgotten about their original mission. A large figure in a dark brown cloak came by the gang members and gave them a scroll before turning and walking away. He had left their line of sight at the same time as the Shinigami.

"What's the scroll say?" asked a gang member.

"_I, Hanatsuki no Yokai, pledge my allegiance to your group. I will protect you and all your allies. I will kill all your enemies the night of this war. There will be light in the darkest parts of Heaven, even if it kills me…_" read the leader of the small group.

"Y-Yokai?! _The_ Yokai is coming to help us?" asked a member of the gang incredulously.

"Hai, I think so… I really think so…" said the leader.

"This could end very well or very badly…" said the first member.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

A figure stood and examined a large, shockingly detailed map of the Northern District of Rukongai. He had a number of tacks stuck on key points of the map. He was circling small zones and areas. He turned and walked to the other side of the room and examined a chalk board.

"There… I'll come from here," he drew a curved arrow from a line that looked like the border of the Seventy-ninth and Eightieth districts that went to several X-shaped markings, "And go there…"

The figure turned and went to the wall on his left. It had a mask on the dead center, a kidoho on its right, and long wrist blades on its left. The figure strapped the wrist blades to his right forearm and the kidoho on the opposite arm. Finally, the figure made clicking noises as he reached for the futuristic mask of his design and placed it on his crab-like face.

"They'll never stand a chance." he said before turning to the opposite side of the 'weapon wall' and climbing up a ladder that was leaning against the final wall in the small, dark room.

In the floor above, a trap door suddenly opened and Yokai climbed out. He turned, shut the door, and locked it behind him. His dreadlock-like hair swayed with his head as it turned, allowing him to glance at a rug. He dragged the rug over and covered up the trap door.

Yokai looked around the house. It was rather well-built in comparison to the other homes in the Eightieth District. On the outside, it maintained the same primitive, shack-like appearance as other homes. But, on the inside, the house's conditions could easily rival some homes in the Tenth Districts.

Under his mask, Yokai gave a 'smirk' at the thought.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

There were fires.

Fires everywhere, really…

The unbearable heat had gone as far as reaching civilians, the sound of wood and fires crackling were horribly loud.

There was a loud 'clang' as weapons struck each other and made sparks.

A man screamed as he was pierced with arrows and fell to the ground.

There were more clanging sounds.

A man cried out as he was run through with a sword.

A large group of people waited behind a large hill before jumping over it.

"Charge!" called out one of them.

The third party entered the fight, several Shinigami were following them.

A Shinigami turned and his eyes widened as an untrained Shinigami, a gang member, was about to impale him. There was no time to dodge…

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain… and, after a few seconds, opened his eyes to see that his attacker was dead.

He shook his head, turned and ran into the battlefield, only… he'd be more careful.

A similar person, possible his sister, was in an equal position. A group of gang members had surrounded her. Two grabbed her from behind.

"You seem rather… _attached_ to that arm of yours…" said a man as he brought up his sword, "Let's fix that!"

A pair of invisible claws covered in blood suddenly burst from his abdomen. He crippled to the ground.

The 'blood arm' commenced its attack on the other men. Eventually, they had all been cut down.

The figure was invisible, but, covered in blood in enough places to be even remotely visible.

It turned its head to the girl and its eyes flashed yellow.

"You owe me." the distorted, male voice said before the figure ran back into the battle.

"…That was spooky." said the girl before grabbing the nearest sword and charging.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Yokai looked at the dead center of the battle field in fear and awe.

A Hollow was breaking into Rukongai.

"Fuck!" he almost shouted before he ran at the first Hollow that came out of the now-open gate.

It was quick to react and brought its claws down in an attempt to cut him. Yokai quickly dodged and stabbed the Hollow in the mask with his wrist blades.

Another Hollow chose this time to come from behind in an attempt to decapitate him.

Yokai spun around and fired his kidoho at the Hollow, obliterating it.

There was a roar behind him as he saw at least two more Hollows heading for him.

He shook his head and ran forwards to meet the attack.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Hollow attack!" shouted a Shinigami, "There's a Hollow attack, originating from the center of our fight!"

"It feels like there has to be at least a dozen of them!"

"How could they have gotten in?!"

"Wait! Do you feel that? The Reiatsu… It's shrinking. It's almost like some phantom is slaying each of the Hollows…!"

"You don't think…"

"Hai… It's Yokai. The Demon of the Moon Flower! Hanatsuki no Yokai is killing the Hollows!"

"What happened to the gang members?!" yelled out another Shinigami.

The group took a moment to look…

The gang members who were fighting had all vanished. They were just… gone. All that remained was their blood… spattered all over the place.

It would forever serve the purpose of plaguing the minds of all Shinigami and Eightieth District citizens.

It would remain a mystery to all the survivors of the battle as to what exactly occurred that night.

But, Hanatsuki no Yokai had made a name for himself, and would forever be remembered as Rukongai's vigilante… Rukongai's hunter… Rukongai's demon.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Transmission Terminated

End Transmission Code 1

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


End file.
